


The Greate Decide

by keepitrunning



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Smut, Original work - Freeform, Really fluffy, plus size character, porn stars sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:44:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7224754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepitrunning/pseuds/keepitrunning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plus size girl, Kallie Fitz, just wants to try new things. Little does she know what she does today may change the rest of her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Greate Decide

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine. Please don't post my work anywhere else thanks!

Kallie was... Experimenting, for a lack of a better word.   
She was a 5'11", 323.2 pound, bad ass woman and she was tired of being looked at funny when she wore crop tops and tight jeans. Or when she wore short jean shorts like every other female and a tank top, and heard whispers as she passed by. She knew that she was sexy af though. Her blonde hair was pretty long and her face was filled nicely that made her dark blue eyes pop. She really didn't give a shit anymore and she wanted to get more attention to the fat community and do exciting things while doing it. Why she was going to a porn open house thingy, she had no idea.   
Oh, wait. Yes she did. Josh, her boyfriend thing, once said during sex that she was "so fucking hot, god I bet you would do great porn."  
Well, guess what? She was going to, and try and not be scared while doing it.   
So, as she walked into the studio (that looked more like a storage building more than anything) she was failing so far. Her hands were shaking and her limbs felt heavy. She gasped for air secretly (not really) and tried not to piss herself.   
"Excuse me, ma'am," A stern voice came from her left, "ma'am. Are you lost?"   
Kallie whipped around to see a tall, fierce looking woman with hard brown eyes and grey tinted brown hair. She kinda looked like she was a hard ass war general, or one of those 'reformatory school for girls' teachers. Kallie's first thought was, what the hell is this old woman doing in the porn industry. Her second thought was, maybe I am lost.   
"Uhm." She answered wisely, the lady looked pissy, "I think so? Do you know where Beast Ridge Studio is?"   
The war general lady had a few expressions crossing her face, but none that Kallie could get until she settled with annoyed and hard.  
"Unfortunately you aren't lost. Are you here for Mr. Whiter?"   
Who?   
"Who?" Callie was confused easily and she didn't have a clue.  
"Kyle? Did he let you call him by his first name?" She was looking pissier and pissier.   
"Uhm, no? I'm here for the open house auditions? Is that today?"   
War general's eyes went wide.   
"We aren't looking for any plus sized. We aren't that kind of studio."   
"I'm sorry, what do you mean that kind of studio?" Callie was gonna go off and she was excited "The kind that isn't biased or rude to fat people? The kind that doesn't treat a person rude like you are to me, and I saw the girl before me come in and you didn't give her any trouble." Breath baby, breath, "I know that I have what it takes, so give me a try. Is that too much to ask?"  
General pissy pants looked a little taken aback and angry (kallie was starting to think that was a default expression.)  
"No, we aren't the kind of studio to do kinky." Well, "We are the kind of studio that would eat you alive and spit you back out again, now I say this with your best interest, but I think you should leave" she didn't even have any emotion. Like, damn.   
"Ouch, no. I'm tough. Maybe not as tough as your old soul is, but I can do this. If I can't I will quit, but let me try."  
Kallie and General I-am-head-bitch-here had a stare down till the older woman seemed to have made a decision.   
"Fine. Room 327, down the hall to your right. you start your run in 20." She took out a clipboard and a pencil, "Take this paperwork and fill out everything you can. Stiles and Mr. Whiter should be in there with the first runner."  
She had a gleam in her eye for a second, "I think I have faith in you and your stubborn, fat ass, and I actually hope you succeed."   
Callie held her gaze for a few beats and decided, "This was the strangest conversation I've ever had, and I too hope to succeed. I appreciate it."   
"Go." General Helga dismissed her with a wave in that general direction.   
"Thank you." Kallie called over her shoulder.   
Down the hall and to the right. Which right? Oh look number signs. Not the first right then, maybe the...   
"Excuse me, do you know where 327 is?" God damn it no. She doesn't have time for this, "I'm here for the auditions."   
Turning, Kallie's eyes landed on a beauty with dark brown hair and green eyes.   
"I think it's the next right." Kallie smiled at the girl. "I'm also looking for the room. For auditions. That I probably will never get any way, and now I have hot competition." The last few parts were her thinking out loud. Damnit she needs to stop being weird. "Sorry, I'm a nervous talker, I'm Kallie." She put her hand out to shake and the other girl looked scared and a little freaked. "Sorry, I'm sorry." As she took her hand back and apologized profusely, another hand landed on hers.  
"I'm Allison, nice to meet you," Allison 'Disney Princess' Porn Star smiled at her, all dimples and cuteness.  
"Likewise, we should probably head down that way?" Kallie offered 

 

As she walked into the room they directed her to, she took a look around and walked into the slightly larger room.   
It actually did sort of look like a living room/house/kitchen sort of thing but didn't have all those pesky walls in the way. Hm. Cool. 

"Nah man, I'm going into porn because the chick I'm with right now is definitely a whale, and although she's real good in bed, she's fat and no guy wants that, man." Oh. That hurt. And she knew that voice. Dammit Josh.   
Josh wasn't that good looking anyways. He had a rat face and he didn't have any muscle. Kallie hated that because he was like a fucking scarecrow and ate like a pig, while Kallie was at the gym three times a week.   
"Ouch." Came a male voice, probably one of the guys General Helga told her about. "You know, I bet that she thinks you're an asshole. I hope she does." Thank you, kind sir dude.   
"Well, I do now." Kallie walked in like a badass bitch and damn, she felt good.   
Josh went all red and the other guys seemed a little shocked, maybe at the fact that she was here and heard what he said, or that she might be trying out. When they started laughing, she decided it was the latter.  
"What are you doing here?" Josh was scared, almost like he thought Kallie was going to kick his ass. Weird. "Are you stalking me? How did you know I was going to be here?" Well, a bitch just might kick his ass.  
"Why would I follow you? What do you think I'm here for, asshole," Josh opened his mouth. Nope she didn't want to hear him, "I don't give a fuck, I'm here to try out, but I'm not going to fuck you, so," weigh your options her, baby girl, she thought to herself. "yeah, no. Bye."   
"Wait!" New voice from probably one of the guys behind the equipment. "You, asshole, what's this guys name? John? Josh? Josh! Leave. You, girl, please come back, you are interesting." Oh. What a weird fucking day this has been.   
Both the guys behind the equipment were good looking. One that was behind the camera was tall and slender and he looked like a hot slender man with nice hair and honey brown eyes. And he had a face, which had moles and a Cupid's bow mouth curve thing. Damn, and he had that smidgen of muscles.   
"What's your name, sweetheart?" The other guy asked her, the one that kicked josh out.   
"Kallie Fits." She answered shortly and went to stand in the room more.   
"Why are you here really? Do you want a job that doesn't involve naked sex with people? I can make that happen, I swear." Cute, but no.   
"No thank you. I want to do this."   
Looking at behind the table guy, she noticed that he had black hair and green/hazel eyes. He had a strong face (is that a thing?) And a short beard. He was actually pretty chubby himself. Kallie just thought he was built, but his tight t-shirt showed that he had a bit of both, more Chubb.  
He was looking at her funny. Not in a bad way but sort of in a concerned way. "Are you sure you wanna get into porn? Just today you're gonna have to get fucked by a dude that might be just as bad as that asshole." He looked concerned for Kallie's sake?   
"I know what it entitles, and I know I had to get fucked." She snickered "Isn't that the whole purpose of all this?"   
Both the men looked at each other. Seeming to have an internal debate with the other, until finally, sexy slender-man spoke up.   
"No! You do this all the time! And I'm Derek's! You know he's possessive as all fucks, Ky! You know that!" Kyle looked a little angry and indecisive.  
"Yeah, but so am I and I don't want to get too attached if it does work out for her! What if she's it man? I would be rui- be bad." What the fuck?  
Were they talking about her?   
"Are you talking about me?" Kallie spoke up, confused as all hell.  
"Yes." The turned and said in unison.   
Well damn.   
"You are the one that doesn't want her to be fuck by another asshole, it was your idea, and you're the boss. You. Do. It." He was insisting that... What?   
"Yeah but- but- She's- I." He sighed "Man if this ends bad..." He looked pained and turned towards me, "Alright, sweetheart, we don't have any other guy out there right now and we obviously decided that Stiles is basically married to his boyfriend, which I dig, but that just means I'm going to have to, Uhm, sleep with you." That was a long sentence.   
"Okay." She was so down, like what a sweet guy he was, being nice and all.   
"Really? That easy? Okay." He smiled at her, damn dimples. "So I think we'll do a simple scene, probably just you know the whole shebang, nothing kinky, nothing weird. We'll save that for a much later time." Kallie must have made a noise. If she was kind of scared. If she had to do weird kinky stuff here if she got hired, maybe she would rethink.  
"No no, not if you don't want to." Ky rushed around the table. "We're all about boundaries and making sure you are comfortable. Don't be scared, sweetheart." Man, was this guy made out of sugar or what?   
When Kyle got to her, Kallie noticed that, not only was he taller, he was probably a bit bigger than her, not much, but damn she's always wanted that in a man.  
"I'm not." Lies she knew that.  
"Don't lie, it's not good for your health." Kyle made her weak in the knees. She can't wait to have sex with this man.  
"So," came Stiles from behind the camera, "shall we get to it then, you fine specimens you." Was that a fat joke?   
"Shut up, Stiles." Kyle smiled at her, fucking dimples, "He's such a snide asshole sometimes it's annoying." I heard an indignant scoff but my eyes were locked with Kyle who was smirking at Stiles extent.   
"Wow. Enough with the UST, get to it." Kyle turned red and closed his eyes.  
"Stiles," he growled like, holy shit, "shut up."   
Oh that was a hand on her thigh. Hello there hand. God even his hand were attractive. And tightening their hold.   
When Kyle opened his eyes they bored into her soul. The icy blue made her shiver with excitement, knowing that soon, this man was going to ruin her so hard.   
"Ready when you are, big guy." Oh no she wasn't.  
Kyle nodded to stiles and tightened his grip further. While he was looking at stiles she moved her hand up his arm slowly. She noticed his tattoos and decide a later time. When her hand got to his neck, he was looking at her. When they locked eyes, the world fell behind them and all she could think about was Kyle. His lips and eyes and mouth (eventually his dick) all of it was there for her now, ready and willing.  
When Kyle leaned in to kiss her, she closed her eyes and readied for it. His lips were strong, like the rest of him, and a bit chapped.  
When Kyle licked the seal of her lips, she gasped and he took that as an invitation, licking into her mouth. As Kallie wrapped her arms around Kyle's neck, his hands wandered up her thigh and to her hip, then her ass, squeezing it, almost meanly. When Kallie moaned into the kiss, Kyle did too.   
Shifting to basically straddle Kyles thigh, she felt his hardness in his jeans. Looking into his eyes deeply, she grabbed his cock and rubbed it, making the man moan again. She decided there that she would give him a blow job first, because damn he was big. Her mouth watered with anticipation.   
When her hands wandered down to his fly, she shuffled off his thigh and onto the ground, looking at him for confirmation.   
"Can I? Please?" Begging wasn't her style, usually, but she was feeling it.   
"Yes," Kyle was panting, " please, sweetheart."   
When she got the button off and his fly unzipped, he was going commando. No fucking way. Kallie looked up at the man with a raised eyebrow.  
"What? It's comfortable and I was unaware that I was going to be fucking someone today." He was cute when he was flustered.  
"Honey, the way you look, you should always be prepared, and with that she shucked off his jeans in one go.   
At his nice sound of ohmygodyesplease, she decided to continue. When she got a hand on his beautiful cock, she just looked at it for a little bit. Damn, it's hard to find an uncut, wide, pretty cock like this. She was going to savor it.   
She started with kitten licks at the head, playing with the foreskin, then longer licks like a kid with a lollipop, then one long lick up the underside of it.   
"Ngh. Baby girl, you have some explaining to do when we're done here." Damn that was hot.   
"Yes, sir." She went back to licking and sucking on the head while he choked above her. Taking the whole thing in her mouth, she looked up at him. Oh god he looked like he was wrecked. She sucked him down a little more and closed her eyes when his cock head hit the back of her throat.   
Kallie wasn't going to beat around, she was great at giving head, like not the best, but she was really good. She knew how to control her gag reflex well and all the basic do and don'ts, so she wasn't surprised when after swallowing around the head of his cock, he was pulling on her hair gently, a warning it seemed. When she pulled off him with a pop, she put her hand back on him to jerk him off till he finished.  
"Wa-wait. Stop. No. Hold on." He was panting heavy.   
"Did I do something wrong?" She had no clue if she did, but she would apologize profusely if she had to.   
"Wrong? Did you-" he didn't seem mad, "Baby girl, that was the best head I've ever gotten. But," he was silent for a while. To much of a while   
"But what?" Stiles asked, which what? Kallie forgot he was here to be honest.  
"What the fuck man?" Kyle looked at him funny and turned his gaze to Kallie, "Is your heart completely set on being in porn? A different guy every week? Sometimes even girls? More than one person?" He seemed to be getting upset. Why though?  
"I mean," Kallie looked back at stiles who only shrugged in reply, "I just wanted to show myself I could get this job if I wanted." She realized she was still gripping his dick, wet with her saliva. She let go with a whimper at the loss from the man above her.   
"Oh you could get the job alright." Kyle smiled at her, "oh if only I was still filming, I would definitely request you as a partner, if you fuck as good as you give head. Which I'm guessing you do, you probably do." Oh he was rambling.   
"Well, then what's the problem?"   
"Yeah, what's the problem, Ky?" Stiles was still in the background, trying not to laugh at something.  
"Stiles, get out!" Kyle growled, again.  
"Fine dude," stiles walk around from behind the table, "by the way, he's totally worth it." He winked and left the room.   
"Anyway, I was hoping, maybe, that you would Uhm." He paused, thinking more.  
"Go on, I'm interested." She laid a hand on his thigh.  
"Do you maybe want to work here as a non-porn start employee?" He asked quickly, eyeing her hand. "I, Uhm, also do you want to go on a date sometime? Maybe get some coffee, or food, or anything really."   
"Oh my god, you're adorable." She laughed at him and shot up to peck his lips, "I would love to go on a date with you. Maybe to a nice restaurant not far from here actually."   
He smiled at her. Damn, dimples.

 

~ 

A year and three months later, Kallie and Kyle are walking hand in hand down the road from there house.  
"Sweetheart, what do you want to do when you grow up?" Not a strange question, this happens about once a week. But she actually thought about it this time.   
"When I grow up?" She turned to her lover and looked into his eyes, stopping their walk, "When I grow up, I want to be with you. I already have everything in my life, but if there's one thing I want to be there when I grow up it's you." It was so sappy, but this big hairy man of hers, she loved him. A lot. She was never going to let him go. "What about you?" She pecked him on the lips, looking into his green, husky eyes.  
"I want you." And he dropped to his mother fucking knee.   
Holy shit   
"Holy shit."   
"Is that a good holy shit, or?"   
She fell to her knees and kissed him. "Yes!" Crying, she told her self she wasn't going to be a weepy bitch. "Fuck you, you've reduced me to tears ass hole." As he slid the ring on, she kissed him again.  
"So," he had a shit eating grin on, "wanna have my babies?"   
"Oh my god," wow "Is it to late to change my mind?"   
"Yes."


End file.
